Love Hurt in Most Ways
by HisNeverland
Summary: Okai, rated M for reasons in every chapter. Blowjobs, handjobs, rape, sex, language, you name it. Lee's an unhappy prince, Gaara's a prostitute, what happens when Lee hires Gaara as his personal servant? YAOI ALL THE WAY
1. The Meeting Ch 1

OVERSKRIFT

**Okai, Sexual Frustration has been put on hold; but I'll continue it when I'm done with this. I'm not writing alone this time, sandlotus, is writing with me. She's the text that goes **'like this' **and I'm the text that goes '**like this**'. Hope you understood. And I really hope this plot hasn't been used before :S**

**And if you were to stumble over this story on , take it easy, I haven't copied it. It would be under the username Gaara-iz-my-rabu, and that's sandloutus' dA account :P**

**So, please review, I want to know what people think about it.**

Lee wasn't very happy about being forced to marry. He wasn't happy about the fact he wasn't allowed to pick his bride. And he really wasn't happy that she was an annoying twit. But he would remain loyal to his land... and do what was best. Even if it irritated him beyond belief. He was meeting with the princess for the first time; and she made his skin crawl.

Gaara ran down the hallway, not wanting to be late. He was currently working as a servant for the richest family in town. Gaara had always been poor; his family had left him when he was a child, and he grew up alone, unloved and unwanted. The family he worked for, the Hyuugas, lived in a big mansion and Gaara was not familiar to the big rooms and long hallways. He had to make dinner, but he didn't know where the kitchen was. "Damn," he sighed. He was so going to get fired. And what was he going to do then? Go back to being a prostitute? The thought wasn't very appealing, but he knew it was the only thing he was good at.

Lee sighed heavily as he listened to his designated fiancé ramble on about random things. It took a good hour before she got to the topic of their wedding; and then Lee just wanted to kill himself. He didn't like one damn thing about the young girl; and truth be told...he would much rather be outside, in the fresh air. "Excuse me...but I have an important appointment." He rapidly made an excuse to leave, exiting the room with a sigh; before striding down the halls.

Gaara ran as fast as he could, he did not intend on losing his job. The life as a prostitute wasn't good, it sucked, literally.

He turned a corner and crashed into someone. The person in front of him gasped and the sound of glass hitting the floor, shattering, filled the room. Gaara looked up to see his master. Hyuuga Hiashi stared down at him; he had obviously been carrying a vase. 'Not good,' Gaara thought to himself and looked up at the Hyuuga with fear.

"I should have known better than to hire you. A prostitute with no education," the elderly glared. Gaara gulped, he knew it had been too good to be true, now he was going to be thrown out on the streets again. Goodbye mansion and hello butt rape.

Lee was quickly changing into street clothes and stealthily leaving the castle. He managed to get away from the castle with only one servant noticing him...and he made the young boy swear upon his life that if anyone asked, he had never seen the prince. Lee sighed happily as he walked away from his home and entered the crowded streets. He rarely got to leave the castle and would honestly rather spend his life as a commoner than be a royal. It was so much more peaceful. And interesting...

Gaara got up from the mud, sulking. Why did life have to be so hard? He had no money, and his stomach was screaming for something to eat, anything at all. He had to find some costumers quickly or else he would have to sleep without food. He didn't have the heart to steal.

Ha walked round a little, and soon he found a good corner. It was right beside a pub, and hopefully someone would notice him. He unbuttoned his jacket so that his tight mesh-shirt was visible. He ran one hand through his blood red hair and tried to look tempting. Some people walked by him, and one of them spit on his shoe in the process. Gaara sighed, this just wasn't his day.

Lee pulled the brim of his tattered hat down low. He was getting looks of recognition as he went further in the street; and he knew sooner or later he was going to get busted. He bypassed a few shops until he was heading around a corner to search for a place to get something to eat...

Gaara sighed; no one had even looked at him. Maybe he had lost his grip. He used to be the most popular of the male prostitutes before he worked for the Hyuugas. He wasn't old, sixteen years, so he couldn't see the problem. Maybe he should give up for today, because he obviously wasn't going to get any costumers.

He was about to head back to the bridge he lived under when he saw a young man walking towards the pub. One more try couldn't hurt. Gaara ran his fingers through his hair again and made a pose. "Hey there, are you looking for a good time?"

Lee froze in his tracks and looked around. It took him a moment before he noticed who had spoken and he snorted in amusement. The boy wasn't bad looking really; and it was obvious what his job was. Normally Lee was disgusted by that type of thing; but he noticed how malnourished the redhead appeared and approached him cautiously; pulling further on his hat in case the boy kept up with royal events and recognized who he was.

Gaara saw the young man walk towards him. 'Score,' he thought and smiled. The man was a little odd looking; he was wearing a big coat and a hat which covered his face. But it didn't really matter as long as he paid Gaara when they were done.

The man stopped in front of him and Gaara could feel the strangers glance roam over his body. He felt a little uncomfortable, but he was careful not to show it. He had to make this work; if the man didn't want him, Gaara would have to sleep on an empty stomach, which wasn't very appealing.

Gaara laid an arm playfully on the man and whispered, "So, you okay with the back of this pub or do you want to go somewhere more private?"

Lee shook his head and chuckled in amusement. "Kid, you really lay it on thick, don't you?" He let a half smile linger. "Sorry to disappoint you... I'm not THAT easy. But I'll make you an offer..." He glanced around and pulled his hat lower as a number of people pointed at him. "But first; how about we talk about over lunch? I'm starving...and you look like a skeleton. No offence." His tone was businesslike with an amused edge to it as he glanced over the redhead appraisingly.

Gaara looked at the man. Did he just offer him lunch? Now that was a first. Normally the people got what they wanted, paid and went on with life. No one ever spoke to him or took him anywhere. Gaara wasn't even sure if anyone except for himself knew his name. Was this guy just playing with him or was he serious? 'Well, it doesn't matter. Either I get something to eat or I don't. It's as simple as that," Gaara thought. And he was kind of curious about the unknown man's offer. Maybe it was a job? No, Gaara didn't want to get his hopes up, it was probably nothing.

The man looked at him, waiting for his answer. Gaara crossed his arms and said a little unsure, "Okay, I'll eat with you, but only if you're paying."

Lee laughed shortly at that. "Of course." He smirked in ironic amusement as he led the redhead and himself inside the pub. They were quickly seated and Lee took the moment to question the boy. "Aren't you a bit young for prostitution?" He blurted that out and cleared his throat. He gestured around the small cafe. "Order what you want. You look like you could use a hot meal ..."

Gaara didn't blush, or even flicker. Why did it matter how old he was? He'd reached puberty when he was 13, so he should be old enough to do anything he wanted. If he wanted to be a prostitute, it was his businesses. "I need the money." Gaara said coldly, not wanting to talk more about it. The man nodded; hopefully he wouldn't ask more about Gaara's choice of lifestyle.

Gaara looked at the menu, there wasn't actually very much to pick from, but it was better than the things Gaara usually ate. His gaze stopped at the soup. Onion soup. "I think I will take today's soup," he told the man.

Lee nodded and stared at Gaara for a moment before lifting his hat a bit. He revealed his face to the young stranger and folded his hands in front of him. "About that offer … I'm sure you would rather not have to patrol the streets nightly. The weather is getting colder; and customers will be harder to find." He hoped now that the young boy DID recognize him...

Gaara looked at the man, he had now lifted his hat a little, but his face was still covered in shadows. "It's not like I chose to be a prostitute. Of course I don't want to be outside all night, looking for people who will screw me for money. Where are you getting at?" Gaara looked closer, he was sure he had seen the man before. Was he one of Gaara's previous customers? No, that couldn't be. This man was just a little older than the redhead, and almost every one of the people Gaara had sold himself to were older; much older.

Lee smiled kindly. "What am i getting at..." he echoed hollowly. He rubbed at his neck wearily. "How would you like to have somewhere to live? There's a bit of a catch, though. You would have to be my personal servant. Only mine; and you fulfil whatever task I give you. No questions asked. In return for this you get a private room; a decent pay...and since I'm fair... days off. Not many people will give such a good offer, especially not these days. Everyone wants to save money for themselves. But as a servant; if you disobey me… there will be punishment. I won't just fire you without warning. You would be disciplined."

Gaara listened closely to what was being said. Should he accept? It was now late autumn, and in few days he would have to find some other place to live. The thought of a proper place to stay was tempting, very tempting. It was better to stick with one guy than to do the whole damn city. Gaara knew he wasn't going to run away, so he didn't have to worry about that. And days off? This was too good to be true, and he knew that he would kill himself later if he rejected the man in front of him. "Ok, I accept. I'll do anything you tell me to, and I will not run away, I promise." Gaara thought for a minute, "When can I start?"

Lee raised an eyebrow in amusement. "After you eat." He laughed shortly. "Do you have any belongings you need to gather?" He yawned slightly and leant back in his seat as he watched the redhead attentively; his gaze travelling over the lean frame occasionally and unintentionally.

Gaara looked at the man again; when he leaned back like that he almost looked like … Gaara gasped. "You're the prince," he whispered. Oh no! What if this was some kind of test? It was widely known that the king and his family didn't like the prostitutes. Gaara gulped and pressed up against the back of his chair. The 'offer' must have been a cruel joke. "Please, your majesty, I- I didn't mean to offend you when I spoke to you outside. I swear! I didn't recognize you. Please don't arrest me," he begged, fear filling him. He didn't like to sell his body, and he knew that in prison he wouldn't get paid when they raped him.

Lee hissed irritably and leant forward to place a hand over the boy's lips. "Shut up for a damn minute. I'd rather no one knows I'm here. I'm not supposed to leave the castle walls; but its so stifling there sometimes. I'm going to remove my hand now. Be quiet please..." He sighed exasperatedly as he crossed his arms. "I'm not going to arrest you. I'm one of the only...royals...who actually care about citizens and don't throw people in jail at the drop of a hat. Don't worry. As long as you can follow my orders you have a place in my castle...It's well known that I am scheduled to be wed. I don't like the idea; but I do what I need for my country."

Gaara looked at the prince wide-eyed. He nodded and the man removed his hand. "So yo- you mean you really want me to work for you?" Gaara couldn't believe this. And the prince was going to get married, to a girl, then why the heck did he want his own private male prostitute? "But why? And what if someone finds out? They would kill me," Gaara said hoarsely. His mouth had gone dry and his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

Lee sighed heavily. "It's hard to explain. The girl disgusts me. And when I saw you on the street; I just planned to buy you a meal and let you return home. But you intrigue me. When I say personal servant...I don't mean only sex. No person deserves to be used like that. I mean...daily tasks...and being somewhat of a...mistress? You shouldn't expect someone to just be interested in the sexual side of things. True; in public it's called a sex slave; but I dislike the term. And don't worry; if I say no one is to hurt someone, even my father won't challenge my order. I would really enjoy having you in my castle. You've got a bit of an attitude; when you're not afraid you're going to be killed. And that's...admittedly sexy." Lee blushed fiercely and cleared his throat.

Gaara looked at the man. Did he mean what he said? That he thought the redhead was sexy? Gaara had never considered himself handsome, he might sound and look very confident, but on the inside he was very insecure. "Umm, are you sure you're not only going to use me as a sex slave? I mean, that's okay, because that's what I am." Gaara felt very ashamed, his life hadn't turned out like he had hoped it would, but if this person was serious, maybe he could eventually get on the right tracks again. The prince only nodded; obviously he meant what he had said. "I'll do my best to be your servant, but I'm not good at anything else than sex. So I think it would be smarter if I only were to serve you in bed. That way I wouldn't mess up anything, like I usually do," Gaara said, biting his lip and looking at the table.

Lee glanced around carefully before leaning forward and tilting the redheads chin so eye contact was forced. "Don't belittle yourself. That's the first step towards failure. If you don't believe in yourself; you're bound to mess up." He released the chin to smile kindly. "If just serving me in bed is what you wish; so be it. But I prefer not to treat a person like a slab of meat. It's just… wrong. So, how about this: I may be getting married, but I prefer not to have anything at all to do with the princess if I can avoid it." He blushed even darker. "I propose a...secret relationship. You interest me greatly."

Gaara felt his stomach do a flip-flop. He didn't have any romantic feelings towards the prince, but that wasn't going to stop him. The prince, Lee something, was very nice, and kind of good looking, so the job wouldn't be too hard. Unless of course this was just an act to get Gaara into being his servant. To hell with it all, life couldn't get any worse, and living with the prince was better than getting screwed by five different persons a day … if he was lucky enough to get that many at all.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow at the prince; trying to act more confident than he felt. "Will I still get paid?"

Lee let a slow grin stretch across his face. "Of course. I wouldn't lie." He yawned slightly. "Are you eating here; or would you prefer a real meal?"

"I don't care, as long as it's edible." Gaara said and his stomach growled in agreement.

Lee grinned subtly. "Alright. I'll take you back to the castle and we'll get you a proper meal. What good would onion soup do anyway?" A waitress had arrived by his side as he said this and shot a deadly glare to him. Lee abruptly fixed his hat so his face couldn't be seen and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I'm sure the soup is delicious." He flashed a charming grin; and sighed in relief when the lady walked away huffily. "Alright then. Shall we leave?"

"Okay, thank you very much," Gaara said and stood up. He followed as the prince stepped out of the pub. They walked out on the street; Gaara was only wearing his ripped pants and his mesh-shirt so it was quite obvious that he was a prostitute. The prince didn't seem to mind, after all, his disguise kept him hidden from the rest of the people.

They passed a park, and when they were to turn around a corner a guy walked up to them. "Hey you! You with the red hair. How much do you take for a blowjob?" The man was big and muscular. Probably a blacksmith. Gaara looked up at him with a glare, "can't you see I'm busy with someone else right now?" The big man huffed. "Yeah right. That kid over there? Ditch him, I bet he hasn't even got a cock."

Lee smirked as his anger rose to intolerable levels and he gripped at the brim of his hat before pulling it off his head. "I'm sorry. Would you care to repeat that?" He ordered innocently...fully revealing his identity to this one man, expecting a reaction.

The blacksmith gasped in surprise, "I- I'm so sorry your majesty, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm really sorry. I- I'll forget that I ever saw you here. This never happened," and then he ran off.

Gaara snickered. "Thank you. I swear, if that guy had wanted more than a blowjob, I'd be sore for a week. And that is NOT something you want to experience, believe me." Gaara scratched his head and smiled weakly.

Lee grinned evilly at the retreating man. "Sometimes being a prince has its benefits." He replaced the hat and turned them around the corner; his eyes widening in surprise as he noticed how many guards were searching for him. "Crap. I think we may need to hurry..." He rushed him and the redhead into the castle; removing the thick coat and hat before taking them into the kitchen. He noticed a servant working at the stove glance at him; and the jaw drop. "If anyone asks; I was here the whole time." The servant nodded obediently. "Of course." "Thank you. Now could you tell me what you have that I can give my friend? He hasn't had a decent meal in awhile..."

The servant looked suspiciously at Gaara, but didn't say anything. "Yes my lord. At the moment we have soup and bread, but dinner will be served soon." "That'll do. Soup is fine with me," Gaara said eagerly. All the things that had happened had only made him hungrier, and right now he could eat anything. The servant sent Gaara a nasty look, she must have figured out what kind of person he was. Well, his cloth gave him away, but he was sure the prince would give him something else to wear.

The servant walked out of the room to fetch the food, leaving Gaara and the prince alone.

Lee turned to Gaara and gestured for him to take a seat. He did the same and rests his head in his hands. "Sorry about that. Some people think they're better than others. Even servants." he rubbed a hand over his face. "I wish people knew the meaning of equal. By the way; I would like to know your name, please." He abruptly stared Gaara in the eyes as food was placed in front of the redhead silently.

Gaara waited till the servant had left the room, then he eagerly started to slurp in the hot soup. It tasted better than anything else he had ever tasted. 'They must be using real milk in this,' he thought and smiled. The pubs and bars always cheated when they made food, using water and flour instead of milk. He took a break from the food and looked at the prince. "My name? I'm Gaara, only Gaara. I don't know what my family's surname is. Hell I don't even know my family." He said sadly. He looked down at the soup again; the wonderful smell that came from it was warm and sweet. Gaara didn't know what kind of soup it was, since he wasn't good with different tastes. "And you my lord, what's your name?" Gaara asked and ate some bread.

Lee leant forward, resting his chin in a palm...it was very unprince-like...but it was a habit. "Rock Lee...but I would prefer if you leave it at Lee." He watched Gaara eat with a slight smirk tilting his lips. "Do you want more soup?"

Gaara nodded, "yes please." His stomach wasn't anywhere near filled. Lee called for the servant and told her to bring more soup, she send Gaara a nasty look, accusing him for eating too much for his own good. But Gaara hadn't had a proper meal in years. Before he reached puberty he had worked as a waiter at one of the guest houses. But then they had closed down and he had no other choice than to hit the streets. The prostitutes never had any extra money, and Gaara had often been without food for days.

They waited in silence for the servant to return.

Lee was tapping at the table impatiently as he waited. He planned to give the disrespectful servant a piece of his mind... and when he saw her approaching; his body tense as he restrained the urge to smack her. "Is this how you treat a guest? I said serve my friend; not be hateful. You've worked here for five years at least. You should know better." He shot an apologetic look to Gaara before continuing

"You didn't have to do that, I'm used to it. People never treat me with respect; it's one of the things you have to live with when you work as a hooker." Gaara grabbed his spoon again and started eating the smoking hot soup.

Lee's eyes narrowed. "I just told the truth. A servant should show respect; especially if I declare you as a friend." Lee rested his chin on the table. "I'm sure you already had a rough life; and my servants are taught that respect is owed to everyone allowed in this castle. Hmm... if you're still hungry; you have free access to the cabinets...the refrigerator...whatever you need. I only ask that if you make a mess you clean it up. I know we agreed that you would only serve me intimately; but to keep the level of suspicion and rebellion down; I will have some of my...more trusted...servants teach you some basic household training. And I've never had a servant for my bed before...so it's something we both may need to get used to..."

Gaara felt warm inside. This person actually cared for him, something no one else had ever done before. He had never experienced love, and he had his doubts that he ever would, but maybe, just maybe, this guy could teach him more than how to keep a house clean.

"Yes Lee-sama, whatever you say. I think I will enjoy my stay, hopefully you will too," Gaara gave a faint smile.

Lee grinned softly. "Hmm. I had an idea. But lets see what you think of it first; I'm not sure how you like animals...but the stable could use a helping hand...and the person I have working there is the kindest one in the castle. He would show you what to do; and explain it a thousand times over...without losing his patience. If you would prefer to help in the stables than the house...?"

Gaara tilted his head, "The stables would be perfect, anything is better than the streets." He paused a little, there was something bothering the redhead. He coughed a little, "umm, Lee-sama? I'm really honoured that you picked me and all, but there's something you need to know. I- I'm not sure, but I may suffer from a sexually transmitted disease … you see, I never use protection when I'm, erm, serving costumers. And there was this man who used to come to me like twice a week, sometimes he was just looking for a blowjob, I'm quite good at those you see, and other times he was up for something more. After a time he stopped showing up, and one of my fellow workers, something Naruto, told me he had died of syphilis. As I said, I never used protection, I cannot afford it; so I'm not sure, but I might have been infected."

Lee raised his head from the table and folded his hands together with an attentive expression. "of course. Don't be afraid to talk to me. I have always listened to the problems of my servants. They're people too. Go on."

Gaara blushed and looked down at the table again, how could Lee still look at him? He knew that most people would just chuck him out as soon the y heard the words "sexually transmitted disease". But Lee wasn't like most people, was he? "And I erm, ehh, I don't want you to get infected. I don't know how it works, I'm not sure if anal sex can pass it from one person to the other, but someone told me that swallowing infected sperm does. And I always swallow, the cops give you tickets if they see you spit it out, they think it's disgusting." Gaara felt very uncomfortable there he sat. Lee must be grossed out by him. "A-and I know that I shouldn't be sitting here, I think you should make me leave. Because I haven't got the money to see a doctor, and I don't want you to get syphilis." He twirled his hands nervously and looked at his soup.

Lee smirked slightly. "Did you want to leave? You're just using a possibility as a negative counter action. You're afraid that my offer is too good to be true; therefore you plan to leave before you fear someone will throw you out. Firstly; everyone has something wrong with them. And I didn't intend to just jump your bones the first chance I get. Secondly; a doctor's appointment can be scheduled. No one will know why you're being seen if you'd like to keep it secret. And I would be more than happy to pay for it. My father uses his money and his title for gambling; but there are more useful purposes. A noble should be there for his people; and as I brought you home with me... you're my responsibility...just as it's yours to aid in the stables...and keep me happy. If you're infected...well, I'm sure something can be done." He leant forward and dropped a light and reassuring kiss on Gaara's nose.

Gaara felt the warm lips leave his nose; he had never been kissed before. He knew it was only his nose, but it was still a kiss. "Do you really mean that you'll pay for a doctor?" Gaara couldn't believe how lucky he was. It seemed that the world had finally started spinning his way. "Y-you seem to care about me," Gaara whispered, "You're a royal; I'm a dirty no-one."

Gaara realized what he had said and felt embarrassed, it was really out of character. He never showed his soft side, but still this young prince managed to make him, Gaara, spill his heart to him. "I'm sorry, I'll stop feeling sorry for myself now," Gaara said a little rougher. "I'm very happy that you'll do this for me. I'll serve you as best as I can, and I'll do anything you ask me for. I don't mean to brag, but I'm capable of doing almost every position known to men. You pick up quite a bit when you live on the street," he said and smirked.

Lee smirked, an eyebrow lifted as well. "Everyone spends some time in the darkness; and a little depression is understandable. But you're not a dirty no one. No one is a no one." He grinned at his statement and rubbed at a smudge on Gaara's cheek. His expression lit up with amusement. "Life as a prostitute must be unpleasant; you seem proud of what you can do. Although the thing that intrigues me most is what you said about your blow jobs." Lee blushed heavily. "Are you really as good as you say?" He lowered his gaze embarrassedly as his blush stretched to his ears...

Gaara grinned, "Oh yes Lee-sama, you should hear my costumers moan when I go down on them. The other prostitutes keep telling me they wished they were as good as I am. That's a pretty big compliment, seeing we live in a hard society where only the strongest ones survive. We're brutal, but honest." Gaara lay his hands on Lee's shoulders, "you my friend, can look forward to some pretty wild nights with me." Gaara leaned in and kissed Lee's neck lightly. "But first I need that doc to give me a check. I don't want you to be harmed."

Lee ducked his head as his skin reddened past his shirt collar. "I'll arrange a doctor's appointment right after I get you settled..." Lee mumbled nearly incoherently...but risked a glance into cyan coloured eyes. "You may be working in the stables; but your room will be in the castle. It's a great deal warmer than the outdoor quarters. Oddly enough; we have rooms outside for the outdoor servants; rooms inside for the indoor servants. But technically...you'll be both, hmm?" His lips tilted into an ironic smirk.

Gaara smiled, "a little eager, are we?" He wondered if Lee had ever slept with someone. Did royals have sex outside marriage? They probably did, but Lee seemed a little embarrassed and unsure about the subject of too people sleeping together. Well, Gaara would have to teach him how to get comfortable with it then.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Eager? I'm not as sex starved as you may think, my friend. I want to make sure you're comfortable with your room. And I want to make sure you're in no medical danger. A friend first and foremost...even though you'll technically be... um... 'servicing' me..." his tone bordered along hysterical laughter and he shook his head. "I'd like you to know you can trust me, and talk to me. ... Whether it's about problems or a random discussion. I enjoy listening. And even though I only met you today; I'm betting your company would be an interesting and well worth it change in this castle."

"I do trust you," Gaara said, "and I'm forever grateful." He bowed his head a little, trying to be humble. Lee's humble servant.

He ate the rest of his soup and drank some water. "Thank you for the meal Lee-sama. What shall I do now?"

Lee smiled gently and rose to his feet. "Now I show you to your room." He led Gaara down a long and well lit hallway before opening a door. The room was rather large. He made sure they always accommodated the servants the best they could. "I'm actually proud of this room. I helped decorate it." he grinned happily and closed the door. He showed Gaara where everything was; the bathroom adjoining to the room, the large bed; the dresser that was already packed with servants clothing. "If they don't fit, just let me know." he sighed and stood in front of the door. "I suggest you change first, because next I'm showing you to the stables." he made a move to wait outside to give Gaara privacy.

10


	2. Filling Each Other In Ch 2

Gaara gasped, he had never been in a room this beautiful

**Okay, if anyone wondered, I'm writing Gaara's point of view, sandlotus is writing Lee. So the first paragraph is written by me, he next by sandlotus and it goes like that. Hope you understood that ; **

**As we all know, I own the Naruto characters. No need to question that, right?**

Gaara gasped, he had never been in a room this beautiful. He stepped carefully over to the bed and let a hand stroke the smooth textile. Wool and cotton, the best of the best. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants. They were black, just like his current ones. But these weren't ripped and muddy. He grabbed a shirt and walked into the bathroom. It was white and clean. A bathtub in the right corner. A sink and a toilet in the left. A mirror was placed above the sink, and Gaara stepped in front of it.

His pale self looked back at him. He had dark bags under his eyes and a big bruise on his right cheek. It was one of the places where Hyuuga Hiashi had beat him after he broke the vase. He was sure his back was covered in bruises as well. But nothing to do with that at the moment, and it was not like bruises were anything new. Not a day went on without him earning another one; usually his thighs and hips were the places the blue and lilac marks could be found. 'People need to be gentler toward prostitutes. We have feelings too, no need to treat us like animals.' Gaara thought to himself angrily.

He quickly changed into the new cloths. It fit him, not like a glove, but good enough. The black went well with his red hair. He washed his hands and ran out to the waiting Lee.

Lee grinned as Gaara reappeared. He glanced over the black outfit and nodded approvingly. "It looks good. And I'm glad to see it fits adequately." He turned his gentle gaze onto the aqua one. "Now...I'll show you where the stables are. A servant is typically allowed a day of rest before starting their life as workers; but I figured you may want to know where to find everything is first. You already know where the kitchen is... so that pretty much leaves the stables." he led the way down a hall and out of the castle. "Each servant earns a ...decent amount for the work they do. It's more than a typical servant is paid; but if someone is displeased with your work; the first warning is a minimal cut. You won't get as much. You won't get fired; like I said... just because something didn't go as planned. Just little warnings unless you do something extensively wrong."

Gaara nodded and followed Lee. "I promise Lee-sama, I will try not do anything wrong. But what happens if I was to break something? Like a vase? …" Gaara thought back at the Hyuuga. The old man's temper was really bad and he had beaten Gaara to the edge of unconsciousness.

Lee's lips lifted in amusement and he spared a glance to Gaara. "A vase? A vase is a thing...it can be easily replaced. And if it can't be… well... that just means there's one less thing to clean, or to brag about as though it were more important than human life. A vase is a material possession...and the world is better off without them." He faced forward again. He came upon a stand that held a giant and priceless object. It was intricate and beautiful...and it looked more like an angelic miniature statue than anything. "This...is one of my father's most favourite possessions." Lee poked at the glass...pushing it off the stand and watching as it shattered. "But I think the worlds better off." he saw a servant in a corner watching him in horror. "If my father asks...let him know no servant was to blame and I just hated the damn thing." the servant nodded and rushed to clean up the mess as Lee led Gaara outdoors before entering a grand stable.

Gaara watched the broken glass on the ground. He was sure that he would have been killed if he did something like that. "How come you're such a nice person when the rest of your family are arseholes?" He quickly covered his mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that Lee-sama. I'm sure your family is wonderful." Normally, Gaara was very foul-mouthed and cocky, but he tried his best to be polite in the company of the prince. He really wished he could go back to his normal carefree self, but he was in the castle, he was a servant. And he did not want to lose this. Gaara smiled cheekily and rubbed his neck, feeling a little boyish.

Lee grinned in response. "Don't worry. No one in the castle likes my father and his ways of ruling. There are always disrespectful rumours and complaints circulating around the castle...but my parents have never heard a word. Whenever they come around; or a servant is in their presence... that servant is silent and falsely respectful. Not that my parents deserve it. I agree that they are the worse kind of people. But I was raised by a nanny... so i don't think of them as my parents. I'm ignored and dismissed unless needed. But I prefer to have nothing to do with them. I've longed to live as a commoner for so long, to break away from my family. But I can't. And since I have to rule one day; i vow to make things better for citizens living in this country. My parents are no good gambling, cheatin' deadweights… and I shouldn't have to marry just to be able to take over."

Gaara looked at the young prince in surprise. "Wow, I'm glad to hear that you don't agree with your parents' political views. I'm not very good when it comes to politic, but I'm not dumb either. We need someone who knows and understand the people. I think you will make a good king when your time comes," Gaara said and looked at Lee. "But I'm not so sure that your queen will be very pleased if she finds out about me. Who is she anyway?"

Lee scowled darkly for the first time in Gaara's presence. "A severely irritating and pink haired twit. How I wish I could strangle her." He rubbed at his neck. "Hmmm..." he reflected on Gaara's previous words. "Arse..." Lee sank into thought for a moment. "Don't hold back. You're allowed to be yourself around me and the servants. You only need to put on an act for my parents. I like your attitude. It's fiery and different. So don't change just to keep your job." He showed Gaara around the stables... the many horses... each name well known by Lee. He pointed out where he could find the feed and other necessities before letting him know that if he was confused about anything he could ask other servants in the stable.

Gaara smiled and nodded, this should be easy. "Thank you. What will I be doing now? You said I had a day off, but how should I use it? I cannot read, draw or write, and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to keep me company. You're like the prince; people need you, don't they?"

Lee nodded. "You have a day off. If you want my company, you've got it. But please don't just act like you do. If there's something I can't stand; it's when someone lies to me to spare my feelings. I'm a big boy. I can deal with honesty, and the harshness of it." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps i can help you learn how to read sometime..."

"No Lee-sama, I will remain honest. What would I lie about anyway?" Gaara smiled, he knew he should be happy. Only three hours ago he was still a prostitute, selling his body to people on the street, now, well, he was till a prostitute selling his body, but he was doing so to a good person. Or so he hoped Lee was … "Umm, Lee-sama? I'm your sex slave, but will I also be like a person you will caress? And kiss and hug, or will it all be just sex? I'm okay with anything you want, I just need to know," Gaara tilted his head like so many times before and looked at the prince with a small smile.

Lee grinned. "Like I said. A person shouldn't be treated as a piece of meat...and I'm too cuddly for my own good." Lee's face reddened abruptly. "I've been told I'm too caring, too sensitive... and too honest for my own good. I won't just use you for sex. It may be what you've come to expect. But I don't think I would be able to limit myself to that. Hugs... kisses… caresses... they're what make everything worthwhile."

"You say you have too much love, yet you give the impression that you never were liked by the people around you." Gaara sighed, if only he had been like Lee. "And Lee-sama? I like the way you treat me and speak about persons of lower ranks. It's rare these days. I'm glad I was to befriend you," Gaara grabbed the prince's hand quietly and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed his bottom lip softly. No he had done it. His first real kiss.

Lee blinked in shock; but touched a hand to Gaara neck before stretching to the chin. He tilted and gently kissed the redhead... going slow in case it was unexpected...

Gaara sighed in pleasure. Lee's kisses felt so soft on his lips, like warm snow. He kissed back and put his hands on Lee's shoulders. The prince's body felt warm against Gaara. He smiled and licked Lee's lips, they were so tasty.

Gaara broke the kiss and looked at the older boy. "We should wait with the rest till the doc's tested me."

Lee nodded dazedly and directed them out of the stable. "So...what are you going to do with the rest of the day?" He opened the door for Gaara as they entered the castle; and stopped after closing the door to watch the redhead expectantly... awaiting an answer.

"I don't know, maybe you can tell me something about yourself. I mean, it will be easier for me to satisfy your every need if I know what to do. Like, how you like your sex, what do you want me to do and what I should lay off … and of course I'd like to know something about yourself, such as your life and personality." Gaara smiled, wondering how the royalties 'did it'. At least they could afford stuff like lubricant, 'lucky bastards,' Gaara thought.

Lee raised an eyebrow as his face fiercely flushed. "How do I... " He trailed off as he leant into an ear. "I don't know how I like my sex; because I've never even been close to anyone." He pulled back a bit. "If we're going to discuss this, do you think we could do it in private? I just seem to be turning redder with each word...and I don't want to cause you more distress from other servants. If they hear, they will only continue treating you like you saw before."

Gaara looked at the prince, "Alright. I thought you might be a virgin. I mean, you act like one, no offence. You're such a softie. Once you've felt the feeling of having a dick up your arse your attitude becomes … tougher. At least, that's what happened to me." Gaara let go of Lee's hand. "And about that last thing; if one of the servants is being a bitch to me, can I speak back?"

Lee laughed slightly. "Of course. By all means; defend yourself." He pulled slightly on Gaara to get them away from the door." What do you mean I act like a virgin?"

Gaara smirked, "you start blushing like a mad when I say anything sex-related. Most virgins are very curious about the subject, but at the same time a little frightened. Don't worry though, I'll be a good teacher … if I'm not suffering from a sexual disease that is," Gaara sighed and pocketed his hands. "Well, I won't be able to give you anything else than hand jobs if I turn out positive. And I'm not very good at that, I've only done it on myself. No one would pay for a hand job." Gaara said and huffed.

Lee ducked his head as Gaara proved his point by the blush appearing... Lee started humming randomly to ignore it and direct attention anywhere but his face. "Hmm. Well, no one has ever wanted me and I've never gone for what I want... so of course I'm still a virgin." He glanced to Gaara. "I'm sure you're quite good at what you do; and anything you do would be a new experience for me, so don't worry." He smirked as he led Gaara down a hall...

Gaara grinned and poked Lee's side. "You call me the one who need to lighten up? You're better looking than the people I usually serve. Most of them are either too ugly or too old to get some without paying. Well, of course, it happens that they just leave me unpaid. And I think I have been raped like …" Gaara counted his fingers, "four, five times." He shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I get for walking half naked around in the streets at night time. Especially during these rough times. I think my butt hole is twice as big as it was last year" Gaara stuck out his tongue and made a grimace.

Lee's eyes widened but he gave a small chuckle. "I'm sorry. I know its nothing to laugh about; but you talk so casually about it... it's kind of ironic." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry you've been raped in the past. But as long as you are here... you won't be anymore." He whispered his promise softly and fiercely. They arrived at Gaara's bedroom and Lee opened the door for the redhead." Would you like to get some sleep? Or did you want to pry me for information?" An eyebrow rose in amusement as Lee smirked...

Gaara frowned, "I can sleep later, would you like to come in? You seem a little interested in my life as a prostitute, I can fill you in, and you can fill me on about the life as a royal," Gaara said and dragged Lee inside. "I'm sorry if I seem eager, but I haven't had anyone to talk to in a very long time. The only sounds that come from my mouth these days are moans, and they're not very intellectual." Gaara sat down on the bed, crossing his legs. He patted the spot beside him and smiled a little.

Lee snorted; but sat beside Gaara. "Okay. You first. What do you want to know?" He stretched slightly... slowly relaxing against the mattress. "Being a prince is very dull..."

Gaara looked at Lee. "What do you mean it's dull? You can do whatever you want to, no one can force you to do stuff you don't want to," Gaara shivered, remembering some of the stuff he often had to do for money, "and you live in a fucking castle! How cool isn't that? I live under a bridge; I'd give my left nut to switch lives with you for just a day." Gaara lay down on the bed, lifting his head on his arm. "What do princes eat? What do they talk about? And who do you hang out with? Well, I think you're lucky. What are your lass like? I mean, is she pretty?" Gaara asked excited. When he was a just a young boy he used to daydream about his family. They would always turn out to be the king and the queen, and they would take him away from the street and introduce him to the good life. But Lee gave the impression that the life as a royal was boring as hell, it couldn't possibly be that bad, could it? Gaara smiled and waited for the prince to answer.

Lee smiled sadly. "My parents didn't let me associate with other people for fear that their 'heir' would be corrupted. So i befriended the servants." He smirked devilishly. "It was actually my nanny that taught me I would need a disguise if I insisted on my trips to the outside world. A prince eats everything regular people eat. And typically talk about political crap; or if we feel like opening up to anyone; we talk about anything and everything. A prince is a normal person, just bound to the castle walls." "I may be allowed to do what I want; and as a kid I would break every rule just to get my parents attention...but it never worked." Lee's tone got colder with each word, but he sighed. "I've wished for a normal life. To not be treated special just because I'm a prince. People act as though I'm not human because the king and queen are my parents. They act as though I'm a pampered snob who would through them in a dungeon for the drop of a hat." Lee sighed again and shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you. But a prince's life isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"Ow," Gaara looked at Lee with sadness, "being a prince sounds worse than being a prostitute. At least we get to do whatever we want to. And we kinda sometimes care about each other." Gaara sat up "you could need some human contact. A hug perhaps?" He leaned over the older and hugged his stomach, resting his head on top of the prince's chest.

Lee smiled gently and wrapped an arm around Gaara while his other wove fingers through red hair. "My turn. How old were you when you started as a prostitute? When i mentioned you seem too young to be one; you gave me the most interesting expression. How did you get started? Have you ever had a real job? A constant pay? A lover beyond the boundaries of prostitution?"

Gaara tensed a little, but soon relaxed as Lee started stroking his back. "When I was five my family left me. I started working as a waiter in a pub when I was seven, and I reached puberty when I was 13, that's when they threw me out. They had to close down you see. I cannot remember why, but I didn't get my last pay check, and I needed money. I tried to get a job at a blacksmith's, but I wasn't strong enough, and no one else wanted a thirteen year old orphan. I had nowhere to be until I met this guy, his name I cannot remember but he had a dog at his side, and he told me I could start as a prostitute. Of course, I didn't know how to do that, but I learned quickly. That guy was my first time," Gaara blushed a little, "he said it would be better to let him pop my cherry, because he told me he was going to be gentle while doing so. What a liar, it hurt like hell. Well, I got used to the job and my life moved on.

You're wondering if I've ever had a lover. Yes, I have, but he turned out to be false. He was like twice my age, but he claimed he loved me, so I didn't care. He told me he'd look after me and help me out if I ever got in trouble. He left me after a couple of months. I heard he drowned not long time ago … served him right that bastard," Gaara murmured the last part between gritted teeth.

Lee halted the movement on Gaara's back and hugged him protectively. "No one deserves that kind of life." His tone was sad and sympathetic...but he remained gentle and caring as he resumed rubbing his hand over Gaara's spine. "And I daresay you're right. A person that pretends to care for someone and really doesn't, deserve to die..." His voice came out empty and chilling... as though he knew what Gaara was talking about.

Gaara hugged himself closer against Lee. "You smell good," Gaara whispered. The soft silk in Lee's cloth smelt of flowers and green grass. Even though Gaara never had smelt any of them, he had never left the city. "Lee-sama? Does it bother you that I'm always talking about sex?"

Lee chuckled gently. "No. It doesn't. It's kind of between amusing and interesting really." Lee yawned slightly and propped himself on his elbows as he leant back a bit.

"Aww Lee-sama. You're so sweet and innocent," Gaara said playfully. "We'll have to do something about that," and then he crawled up to Lee's shoulder and started nibbling on it. Soft and tenderly.

Lee closed his eyes on a moan and tilted his head to the side. He swallowed roughly before wrapping an arm around Gaara to pull him closer; turning his head slightly to drop a kiss on one of Gaara's ears before further enjoying what the redhead was doing...

Gaara smirked into Lee's neck and started sucking at his collarbone. He kissed his way down and up Lee's neck again, looking for the prince's soft spot.

Lee bit down on his lip as a shudder raced through him. He growled lowly as he twitched in anticipation...his throat turning pink as he blushed viciously once again.

"You like that?" Gaara whispered seductive. He sat down on Lee, one leg on each side of the prince's hips. He dived down and planted hot kisses from Lee's jaw line to his ear. He then used his hands to massage Lee's nipples. Time to see how desperate this innocent boy could be.

Lee gripped onto Gaara's thighs as a gasp escaped him and he tightened his hold desperately. He licked his lips as he felt drool threatening…

"Mmmm," Gaara said and sucked harder on Lee's neck. His goal was to make the virgin moan, which would be so fun. Gaara shifted a little so that his hands could slip under Lee's shirt and caress the real thing, not just the textile covering the stiff nipples.

Lee's body started shaking and his hands twitched; inching a bit higher on Gaara's thighs as his back slightly arched. He was having trouble breathing as his gasps turned into pants...

Gaara smiled to himself, only a little longer now. He grinded himself slowly against Lee and felt they other boy's hardening member. He started biting on Lee's shoulder, not hard; he could save the kinky stuff till later …

"Ooooohhhh..." Lee shuddered violently before moaning darkly. He grabbed onto Gaara's hips and pressed them closer...

Gaara grinded in again, harder this time. He felt Lee's hands on his thighs; they were so warm and nice. It was a familiar feeling, but at the same time it felt different. Lee did this out of passion, not lust … if those two things weren't the same. Gaara nuzzled his nose against Lee's ear, purring like a cat.

Lee shuddered before giggling slightly. "Ears... tickles..." He wrapped his arms around Gaara and pulled the redhead against him aggressively; lifting his hips to press into him.

Gaara licked Lee's ear and trailed his tongue down to his Adam's apple. "You sure you haven't done this before?" Gaara asked amused by Lee's eagerness.

"Mmmm... I'm sure..."Lee couldn't help purring as his head tilted to the side defeatedly.

Gaara laughed, time to make this a little interesting. He started grinding again, deeper than before, putting more of himself into the thrusts. He could feel his pants getting tighter, he couldn't help it, but this was hot. "We should be naked," Gaara whispered playfully.

Lee moaned pleadingly before letting out a soft hiss. "You don't play very fair, do you?"

Gaara stopped grinding and smirked down at Lee, "No, I don't play fair," he paused and traced his hand down to the bulge in Lee's pants, "but your body language tells me you enjoy it."

Lee twitched slightly; letting out a whimper as he writhed against the bed. "Mmmm... yes, I guess I do." He blushed as he admitted the truth... and admitted defeat...

Gaara moved away from Lee and sat down on the bed. "Well, we'll have to stop now; it won't be safe to take it further."

Lee smacked himself on the forehead and sat up. "I think i need a shower..."

Gaara looked at Lee's pants and giggled lightly, "yeah, I think you do. Mind if I join you?" He cocked an eyebrow, or he would have, if he had any.

Lee slowly smirked with a wicked edge to his lips. "Feel free."

Gaara smiled and took off his t-shirt, revealing his pale chest. "Just remember that you'll be topping when, if, we ever have sex, so get used to acting like the seme," Gaara winked and bit his right index finger playfully.

Lee raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly and he placed his hands on Gaara's shoulders and nudged them towards the bathroom slightly.

Gaara followed obediently. He hadn't expected Lee to have the guts to shower with him. But yeah, whatever floats his boat. "You're cute when you're horny," Gaara whispered and groped him, wanting to see a reaction.

Lee yelped slightly; his eyes narrowing. "That's not very fair. You're going to rape me in my sleep aren't you?" He made sure his tone came out jokingly...

"How did you know that? Am I that predictable?" Gaara asked in fake shock. He sneaked his arms around Lee's waist and looked up at him. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I'll come at midnight. I'll cuff you to the bed and I'll cover your body in hot chocolate. Mmm, I can't wait to lick it off you," Gaara said jokingly and licked Lee's shoulder.

Lee's head tilted to the side; and he shivered at the mental image.

Gaara walked over to the bathtub and turned the knobs, water slowly filled the white tub. "I'll make it hot, no cold water for you." Gaara tugged at Lee's pants, "off with them, I wanna see how big you are," A grin crossed the younger's face.

Lee's jaw dropped in shock. "You're too blunt..." He shyly assisted with removing his pants.

"What do you expect? I'm a bloody hooker, I never learned how to go easy on things," Gaara frowned. Lee removed his pants and the big bulge was visible to the world. 'Is he even human?' Gaara thought to himself and stared in awe. Just as he leaned forward to remove the prince's boxers they heard someone bang on the door.

Lee blinked. "Aw, hell. You'll have to answer it. This is your room now... and I'm not really in any position to answer a door..." He smirked as he imagined answering in his boxers...

"Yeah, I think they would be a little suspicious if they saw you like that," Gaara said and was careful to brush against Lee when he turned to answer the door. Gaara quickly pulled on his t-shirt again and stroke a hand through his hair, trying to make it look a little less wild.

He slowly opened the door and looked out. A man with muscles stood outside, he looked like he was one of the staff, because he was wearing the same as Gaara. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Gaara asked politely. The man stared down at him, "The king sent me. He wants to know what kind of person you are." Gaara moved a little uncomfortable, "what do you mean?" The big man stepped inside Gaara's room. "Yakamana Ino, the person in charge of the kitchen, saw you with the prince, and she mentioned it to me, and I told the king. She said you looked a little out of place, if you get my drift." Gaara glared up at the man, "no, I don't get your drift." The man sighed and crossed his arms threatening, "What is a person like you doing inside the castle? We all know what you do for a living." Gaara felt the anger boil inside him. "Well, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, but the prince hired me, I'm going to be helping in the stables." The man flexed his muscles, "No, I don't think the queen would be very pleasant if she knew what kind of people her son brought home." Gaara fisted his hands and lifted them up in front of him, trying to look tougher. Not that it really helped since he was half the size of the other man. "It's not like that, and we both know it. Now get out of my room."

Lee was listening carefully and quickly dressed and ran a hand through his hair also before exiting the bathroom. "If you have problems with the people I hire... you confront me. A person's quality depends on who they are inside... not a goddamn reputation. LEAVE. My father can worry about himself."

The man gasped and looked at Lee. "My lord, I- I didn't know you were here." He bowed deeply and exited the room quickly.

"You shouldn't have done that," Gaara muttered darkly, "now they will start wondering what we were doing, and if we're unlucky, they might guess right."

"Eh... but I was in the bathroom. And when i came out I was fully dressed. So they can think I was just using the bathroom. And if they find out, they can shut up, or piss off."

"Well, you're right. But we should be more careful from now on. I don't feel like going back to the streets again." Gaara said and shivered. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Lee wrapped Gaara into a hug. "Don't worry. I won't let you get put in the streets again." he tapped Gaara on the nose as he retreated to the door. "Unless it's me, don't answer the door. I don't care if it's the king. He'll think you're away from the room and doing chores. Lock it."

Gaara called a goodbye as Lee disappeared. He locked the door firmly and put the key under his pillow. "How could this happen to me? Why the heck did the prince pick me of all people? I'm a boy for fuck's sake. Is the pronce gay?" Tons of questions kept spinning around in Gaara's mind as he got ready for bed. Hopefully Lee would fix that appointment with the doctor soon. Gaara didn't actually care if any of his customers got infected, but there was something different about Lee. The feeling wasn't strong, but it was there. Well, he would be acting like his sex toy, and Gaara kinda liked the thought of that. Lee was so cute and innocent, that had to change.

Lee wove his fingers through his hair again as he walked down the halls. How had anyone found out about Gaara so quickly? And what did it matter what he was previously?

**Okai, can someone tell me, is it normal to answer reviews? Should I stop?**

10


	3. The King Ch 3

OVERSKRIFT2

Gaara felt the sun hit his face. He squirmed a little and covered his head with the blanket he had over him. Birds were singing and he could swear he hear a low thudding coming from outside his room. He opened his eyes and looked around; the red room glowed towards him. He stretched his arms and yawned. He had never slept this well before. It felt good to have a little break from all the sex; he usually never got the time to recover. The thudding started again, louder this time. He flipped his legs on to the floor and walked sleepily over to the big wooden door. "Who's there?"

Lee awoke as the sun was shining and quickly rose from the bed to shower. Coldly. Damn dreams. He finished rapidly and dressed before leaving his room.

A voice spoke from the other side of the door, "You don't know me, but I work in the stables, the prince told me to teach you the basics about being a servant." Gaara narrowed his eyes and said suspiciously; "the prince told me I had a day off, you shouldn't be here before tomorrow …" A silence could be heard from the other side. "Well, I'm here now, but I can come back tomorrow if you'd like," the person outside sounded a little confused. Hmm. "Are you sure you're the stable-guy?" … Gaara opened the door carefully, wearing nothing but his pants. A young man stood outside in the hallway. He looked only a little older than Gaara. About seventeen?

Lee rubbed at his neck. He had nothing to do. Being a prince really was boring. But he made a call to schedule an appointment for Gaara before returning to being bored again...

"So, you want me to show you today or should I wait till tomorrow?" The young man asked. "Eerm…" Gaara said and lifted a finger. "Today, if it's okay, I'll just put on my shirt," The man nodded and closed the door, giving Gaara some space to change in.

After that, two long and boring hours of 'education' started. Gaara learned that he should never speak to anyone of higher rank if not spoken to. He should never go anywhere unless he was asked to; he should never enter any closed rooms. And he should do his best not to break anything. If any of these actions were to be done, punishment would be the result. The man, Takigawa Houshou, told Gaara about his life in the castle and Gaara made up a story that was supposed to be his life. No way was he telling this guy he worked as a prostitute.

"Son." "Not now, 'father.'" Lee swiftly walked away from the king. "I have business to discuss with you, Lee." "No." "It's about the man you hired." "I know. And he's perfectly trustworthy. Nothing to worry about. So leave him alone." He abruptly slammed the door in the king's face and prayed that his so called father would listen.

"So, I, eerm, I heard rumours about you being, eerm … that you were a prostitute hired by the prince … is that true?" Takigawa asked with a little blush. Gaara looked at him with fake shock, "No, that's not correct. Where the hell did you hear that?" He didn't feel guilty about lying to this guy. He didn't know him, and Lee had told him to answer back at the people. "But then, how come the prince was in your room last night?" God damnit! That muscle-man was so going to pay for this, some way or another. "He only came to use the bathroom. He really had to go," Gaara said in his most convincing tone. Takigawa nodded, "I see. I told Rin it wasn't very likely that the prince would have his way with a boy. I mean, he's marrying in a month or something." Gaara nodded silently, anything to make this Takigawa believe him. Being a sex slave, eerm, scratch that. Being a _servant_ for the prince wasn't as easy as Gaara had thought.

"I want to meet this boy!" The king was yelling through Lee's bedroom door. "Father, just leave things alone." The king forced the door open before grabbing Lee by an arm and dragging him from the bed. "Introduction. Now. You either do it... or I find him on my own." Lee glanced into his fathers face and sighed before nodding. "We should check his room first..."

"I think I need to get back now, I don't feel well," Takigawa sighed and clutched his head. "I have random head aches all the time. They just suddenly appear." Gaara looked at the man; he really did look like he was in pain. "Umm, can't you see the doctor or something?" Takigawa sighed. "You really think I can afford that?" … "I can ask Lee-sama if he can help you out," Gaara said, he had stared to care about the young man; he was one of the only persons in the castle that didn't frown and glare at him. Takigawa looked at Gaara with a scared expression, "Ask the prince? Are you mad? I'll get beaten to death." Wow, he had gotten it all wrong; didn't he know what kind person Lee was? "I'll take up the subject next time I talk to him. Hope you'll feel better soon," Gaara bowed and headed for his room.

Lee was still trying to get his father to release him as he knocked on Gaara's door. "He's a servant, Lee. Just enter." "No. father. It's disrespectful."

Gaara turned a corner and saw two men standing outside his door. One of them was Lee, the other one must have been the king. "Oh shit," Gaara mumbled to himself.

"Umm, hello? Can I help you?" He said and walked up to them.

Lee took a deep breath. "Gaara this is my... this is the king." He tore his arm free from his father before checking his bruises. "You could be a little less rough..." he mumbled before looking to Gaara with a dejected expression. "He wanted to meet the castles latest addition."

Gaara stared at the king; he was truly a very scary man. The kind of person who eats little ids for breakfast. "So, eerm, hello?" Gaara said unsure and held out his hand. The king just looked at Gaara with a very rude look. He leaned in and whispered something to Lee.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Piss off." He abruptly went to stand beside Gaara. "Rumours are just that; Gaara's a nice and trustworthy person, as I explained. So grow up already."

The king scowled at Lee, "I think_ I_ will decide if this 'Gaara' is a person worth living and working in our castle." Gaara had a really bad feeling about this. He looked over at Lee, but Lee was too busy glaring at his father. "So, Lee. I want a word with this boy. Alone, without anyone else."

Lee's eyes widened. "Gomen. But I won't let you sabotage another life. This was a decision made by me, father... and instead of just firing people randomly, why don't you trust me for once?"

Gaara looked thankfully over at Lee. A talk alone with the king wouldn't lead to anything good. "Lee, I let you talk and act whatever you feel like, I let you do whatever you want to. But this is MY castle and MY country; I choose who will be working here. So when I say I will have a talk with this servant, I mean it, and you have no right to stop me. Remember, you're still lower in the hierarchy, and you will stay there until you marry Sakura-hime." The king grabbed Gaara's arm and glared at Lee.

Lee growled fiercely. "First of all, it's MY country too. Who's going to be taking over when you die? ME. And If I get to DO what I want, then you won't question my decision. And won't FORCE me to marry a brainless twit."

Lee had a lot of guts, speaking to his father, the king, in such respect-less way. And Gaara admired him for that. The king tightened his grip on Gaara's arm and the redhead winced in pain. The king pointed a finger at Lee and whispered dangerously, "Don't you dare speak to me that way. I either talk to this boy or I get the guards to throw him out. And don't talk about Sakura-hime like that; you're going to marry her no matter what." He started walking down the corridor, dragging Gaara behind.

Lee glared dangerously. "Behave, father. Because I will not allow you to insult and remove my friends from me yet again." Lee sighed heavily. "Don't worry, Gaara. Everything will be fine..."

Gaara strongly doubted everything would be fine. The king opened a door that lead to an empty ballroom and gestured for Gaara to enter. The redhead sent one last look at Lee before walking into the big room. The king closed the door with a bang and sat down at one of the many tables. Gaara followed and looked nervously over at the big man. "You may sit," he said in a deep voice and Gaara sat down on the edge of the chair.

"So, I've heard some quite nasty stories about you these past two days. And to be honest, I'm not so happy about the thought of you living and staying in my castle. If it hadn't been for my son, I'd chuck you out right away." Gaara felt his throat go dry, "Umm, why can't you at least give me a chance?" The king glared at him, "because I don't like the idea of having prostitutes serving my family." Gaara opened his mouth to answer, but the king cut him off before he even got the chance to start. "Don't say against me, because some of the guards have seen you in town. And I know I can trust them, they are my men. One of them even said you were flirting with him, trying to make him your costumer." Anger boiled up in Gaara, okay, maybe some of the guards had seen him, but he wasn't dumb enough to actually try to get something from one of the castle-guards!

"So please stop the acting and come clean. I know you're a prostitute. I will not fire you, my son won't let me." Gaara tried to calm himself down, the king knew that he worked as a prostitute, but maybe there was still hope? "Okay, I used to be one, long time ago. I haven't done it in years. I until recently worked at a pub. You can ask the owner, Jiraiya, he will tell you I'm right." Gaara felt oddly uncomfortable. He normally hadn't got any problems being around scary people, but there was something about this man that made the hair in Gaara's neck raise.

The king rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Long time ago... why don't I believe you?"

Gaara glared at the king, "Why wouldn't you believe me? Life as a prostitute was hard and when a job at a pub was offered I gladly took it. Do you have any reason to doubt me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're a prostitute. Why do I have reason TO believe you?"

"I USED to be a prostitute, please, don't talk to me like I'm not human," Gaara said quietly.

The king sighed. "Quite frankly... used to be... is...it's still the same previous profession. How do I know you won't relapse and charge my guards... or my friends? Or even me or my son?"

"I- I would NEVER!" Gaara said and stood up. "I did it so I wouldn't starve to death, I had no other job, and no one wanted me. Here I have everything I've ever asked for, why would I suddenly start selling my body again?" Gaara quietly sat down again, a little ashamed of himself. He had promised Lee to behave around the king and the queen.

The king glared at Gaara. "I won't fire you. Apparently my son has taken a liking to you... and friends he lack. But I am warning you. No... funny business..."

"It's not like I ENJOY having sex for money!" Gaara said through gritted teeth.

"I said I was warning you. I don't have the time for this. I heard that you're to be a servant only for Lee. I'll give you a piece of advice; he's too sensitive and protective for his own good. Such a fault isn't natural for royalty. He forgives and forgets, and he doesn't fire servants. He punishes. We have only had one servant ever killed; and that was for the attempt on my sons head. If you are using my boy, you will meet the same fate."

"I could never harm Lee," Gaara said, but quickly covered his mouth when he realized he had used the prince's name. "I- I mean, I would never do such thing… And by 'using him' what do you mean?" he said carefully, trying not to sound too curious.

"If you're being kind to him, pretending to be his friend just to keep your job here. I trust you won't try to have your way with him...he WILL get married. Whether he likes it or not."

"I'm not pretending! I do care for him; he saved me from a life in poverty." Gaara stood up and bowed, "and I swear, I will not have my way with him, but even if I did, it wouldn't be for money," Gaara said low, but fiercely, not caring if he had crossed the line.

The king stared at Gaara for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Dismissed. I know my heir will want a word with you... the protective git that he is."

"Thank you, my lord," Gaara said and walked out of the room. For one second he had thought the king would yell at him.

The king walked away huffily... and as he turned a corner, Lee raced up to Gaara. "I'm sorry. He likes to be a dick to my friends..."

Gaara looked down, "Umm, he told me you hadn't got any friends …"

Lee's expression darkened. "Not since he always sabotages my friendships. I've had a small number of friends, but he always manages to make them disappear. But that won't happen this time. I refuse to let it."

"You're seeing me as a friend?" Gaara said kind of surprised. He knew that Lee had been polite and everything, but did he really see Gaara as a friend? "Are you sure you want to be friends with me? Lovers I can understand, but friends? Won't it be a little strange having sex with a friend?" Gaara said once again, carefully. There were so many new and strange things he had to get used to. Being polite and not hurtful of what he said was one of them.

Lee smiled softly and pulled Gaara down the hall and into his bedroom. "Let's talk about this in private, hmm?" He silently closed the door and sat on his bed with a sigh. "Friendships...relationships...they always come first. A person isn't only useful for sex. I look forward to keeping you in my life; both as a friend and a lover, Gaara. Life shouldn't limit you to only one..."

"So we'll be friends with benefits?" Gaara asked and grinned.

Lee rubbed at the back of his necks. "In a sense..."

"I like that. We won't be boyfriends, and that way we won't have to worry about breaking up, right? And when you're bored of your princess you can come to me." Gaara said and smiled. "I wonder if your bride is a virgin," Gaara said and placed a finger to his cheek (The 'Winnie-the-pooh' pose if you didn't get it).

Lee smirked. "You'll be my lover and my friend...as for breaking up...I don't just abandon someone. So no worries... and i don't particularly want to know about the princess's love life. She's too flirty, too dishonest... and most of all... she acts so slutty. I know she's a female who won't care what I do as long as she has a place in my royal family."

"I see." Gaara said and snickered. "And I who thought opposites attracted,"

5


	4. Show Me Yours and Ill show you mine Ch 4

Lee smirked and gestured to the mattress

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Although, the king, the quees, Takigawa belongs to SandLotus and I (the name Houshou Takigawa belongs to the people who made the anime Ghost Hunt)**

**This chapter is rated M **

**:D**

Lee smirked and gestured to the mattress. "Sit."

Gaara smiled innocently and sat down on the bed.

"I feel like doing something devious…" Lee whispered seductive.

"I promised your father I wouldn't have my way with you," Gaara said and pulled Lee down with him. "But I never said anything about hand jobs."

Lee raised an eyebrow and his smirk turned into a shocked smile..."Oh really?"

"Yeah really. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell if your shock is referring to your father or me." Gaara said amused.

"Both, I think." He grinned at the redhead.

"Mmm, well, let's talk later. If you get my drift," Gaara said and stroke Lee's cheek.

Lee's stomach tumbled nervously but he nodded.

Gaara looked at Lee, his gaze turning soft, "Hey, I'm not going to push you into anything. I'm working for you, not the other way around. You really want this?"

"Of course... I've just... never been so close to someone. I'm sure you were nervous the first time..."

"My first time? I was much more nervous than you are now. I actually threw up. But don't worry; it's just a hand job. I'm sure you've done it to yourself before … right?" Gaara said and looked at Lee with a reassuring, still sceptical look.

Lee nodded slowly; his face darkening with an extreme blush. "I've just never had another person do it to me... it's almost the same... sort of..."

"Yeah, only that I have more experience than you," Gaara said. "But don't worry; I'll go easy on you." The redhead poked Lee to show that he was only joking around. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Lee shot an incredulous look to the redhead, but nodded. "Okay..." he twitched eagerly.

"So, we'll have to make you stand up first," Gaara said and smiled playfully.

"St- ...?" Lee watched Gaara in confusion but rose from the bed.

Gaara laughed, "No, you baka. Not like that, does the word 'erection' tell you anything?"

"I'm a bit nervous, so sue me and my lack of concentration." Lee crossed his arms sulkily.

Gaara smiled and pulled Lee down again. "Did you lock the door? I'd hate it if we were to be seen together like this."

"I always lock my door."

"Good, then let's start." Gaara pushed Lee down and kissed him eagerly. After some swift movements he licked Lee's bottom lip, asking for entrance, he had never kissed like this before, and it was like his instincts told him what to do.

Lee placed a hand at the nape of Gaara's neck and pressed him closer before complying.

Gaara's tongue quickly found its way into Lee's mouth. Lee didn't even put up a fight for dominance, so Gaara started roaming the prince's mouth. Not a tooth was left un-licked. He loved the feeling of kissing with Lee, it was pretty exciting. Maybe the prince wouldn't be the only hard one.

He had to hold back a small moan when Lee rubbed his tongue against his own. The small make-out session had started to get a little out of hand, so Gaara decided it was best to break the kiss. "Wow, you're good," The young redhead whispered in awe. Ha sat across Lee's lap, his hands holding the prince's. He slowly started kissing Lee's neck, enjoying every minute of it.

Lee's head tilted; giving more access to the area.

Gaara stopped at the end of the jawline. His kisses turned into love bites, leaving small red marks down Lee's neck to his shoulder. Gaara knew that this wouldn't cause an erection, but he really enjoyed the taste of Lee's bare skin.

Lee moaned gently as his eyes closed and his breathing quickened...

Gaara started sucking at a spot on Lee's neck. He knew it would cause a hickey, but right now he didn't care. His hands slowly crept down under Lee's shirt and started caressing the hard abs. How the heck did the prince get that stomach? Did he work out or something? 'Not that it matters,' Gaara thought and sucked harder.

Lee groaned defeatedly and clutched at Gaara's shirt

Gaara smirked and stopped his actions. He slowly caressed Lee's chest, feeling the stiff nipples. "Mmm, Lee. Please, hold me tighter." Gaara moaned softly. "I want to feel you."

Lee gasped roughly but pulled Gaara against his body... reflexively squirming as their frames met each other

Gaara traced his hand down to Lee's thigh and started massaging the inside.

Lee cried out in surprise as he shuddered violently. "Sensitive..." he gasped...

"I know," Gaara said seductive. He led his hand closer to Lee's groin, rubbing the fast tightening pair of pants.

Lee squeaked as he hardened painfully and abruptly... "Gaaaara..."

"You want me to stop?" Gaara said playfully. "I'll do something else then," Gaara sat up and started grinding himself against Lee's hard-on. 'Oh shit,' Gaara thought and felt pleasure shooting through his lower part as he brushed against Lee's groin.

Lee moaned softly and grabbed onto Gaara's shoulders desperately..."Hot..." he murmured.

"You're hot? Let me free you from your pants then," Gaara smirked and started unbuttoning the black pair of pants Lee was wearing. He was careful to brush against the inside of both Lee's thighs in the process.

Lee bit back any response, but was gasping roughly.

Gaara threw the pants on the floor, not really caring. The bulge in Lee's boxers was big, very big. Gaara removed the boxers slowly, making the soft fabric sliding against the erection.

Lee let out a desperate sound and clenches his hands into fists against the mattress...

Gaara used his right hand to grip onto the shaft. "Let me know if I press too hard," he then slowly started pumping. His other hand stroke the area around the cock. Gaara felt the penis harden even more and started rubbing it a bit faster.

Lee's hips jerked and he panted harshly as he writhed against the bed.

"You like this?" Gaara murmured, lowering his head, "I wish I could give you a blowjob though. When did you say that apartment with the doc was?" Gaara stopped the pumping; the cock was now almost fully erected. He followed the big vein with his finger and caressed the tip with his other hand; Gaara pressed slightly and saw pre-cum leaking out.

"Nnnngh... I-its... tomorrow..."

"Good. Do you think one little taste will hurt?" Gaara started massaging the inside of Lee's thighs again, feeling the soft, warm skin against his hands.

"MMmmmm... I hope not..." his spine curved gently before he wriggled.

"It's settled then," Gaara said and let his tongue slowly run over the tip of Lee's cock. The taste of the pre-cum only made Gaara harder. He slowly let his mouth cover the penis. His tongue licked against it, feeling the blood pumping. He pressed further down and engulfed the whole thing. He moved his head up and down slowly.

Lee's eyes widened as he gasped in shock; shivering violently.

Gaara lifted his head and took a deep breath. "Don't worry I'm okay, I have no gag-reflex," He leaned down and started sucking again. His hands clutched the lower part of the shaft, massaging it.

"Ooooooaggggghnnnn..." Lee's head tossed to the side as his breathing quickened.

"Let me know when you're about to come, okay?" Gaara said as he took another deep breath. He dove down once more and started treating Lee's dick as it was the most wonderful popsicle in the whole world.

Lee moaned in assent and his hips lifted unconsciously. He squirmed and twitched eagerly. "Uggghhn..."

Gaara sucked harder, letting his tongue twirl over the sensitive member's tip. Lee's moans were a very pleasant sound, and Gaara would be sad if they were to stop.

"Guh... G-Gaara..." Lee closed his eyes as they rolled back. "So gooood." He clutched at random things before knotting his fingers in his hair

Gaara smirked and released the cock, but not for long. Sometimes Gaara wished he didn't need to break the act to fill his lounges with oxygen. He moved his head faster this time, the tip of the cock poking against the back of his throat every time he did so. He had done this so many times, and it all ended the same, the person coming inside Gaara's mouth. Something which wasn't very elegant, or tasty. But oh well, he had learned to live with it. Most people would have ejaculated by now, 'Lee really knows how to hold his sperm," Gaara thought and sucked even harder.

Lee cried out blissfully as he reached his release...

Gaara felt the hot liquid fill his mouth. And holy god, it wasn't just a little cup; it was like a whole fucking well.

Lee moaned as his muscles relaxed and he sank against the mattress languidly

Gaara swallowed quickly, the salty taste still in his mouth. He crept up beside Lee and kissed his cheek. "I'll just go take a cold shower, okay? I'll be right back."

Lee's eyes flickered quickly and he grabbed Gaara's wrist. "No."

Gaara looked at the boy surprised. "But Lee-sama, I cannot go out like this," he said and pointed at his pants.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Admittedly I don't know what I'm doing... but..." He pulled Gaara against his body. "It's not fair for me to get pleasure and not you as well..."

"But Lee-sama. You hired me; you don't have to do anything at all. I'm here for your pleasure, you're even paying me," Gaara said and smiled sweetly.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "But it's not very fair, is it?" He pressed Gaara against him roughly. "It's apparent that you want it. That you liked it as much as I did. Now let me do this for you..."

"Njaa, okay. You've got me," Gaara said and snickered. "If you don't know what to do, let me know and I'll tell you." He nuzzled his head against Lee's chest and smiled to himself.

Lee nodded and forced Gaara onto his back. "I'm not very educated... or experienced, but I can figure it out I'm sure..." He grinned wickedly.

"Hehe, this is kinda new to me. I've only received one blowjob in my entire life. It was a young lady, crazy I think. She wanted to give me a blowjob, and when she was done, she actually paid me. I mean what the fuck. But I didn't complain." Gaara said and laughed.

Lee raised an eyebrow and held Gaara to the bed one handily as his other inched a few fingers inside the shirt playfully.

"Come on, don't be shy," Gaara said giggling.

"Hmmmm... but I think I'd like to play with you a bit first..."

"All right, I'm all yours," Gaara stretched out his arms and placed them on Lee's shoulders.

Lee trailed light kisses over Gaara's throat before nipping at an ear; delving his tongue inside.

Gaara tensed up a little, clutching Lee's shoulders tighter.

Lee grinned against the ear; delighting in the response before he nibbled teasingly.

"Ooh Lee," Gaara moaned lightly, feeling the tingling sensation. His pants growing tighter with each kiss.

Lee grinned and licked from the ear to the collarbone as his fingers touched underneath Gaara's shirt... sliding over the skin gently.

Gaara bit his lip, holding back another moan. His grip found its way to the sheets and he held on as if his life depended on it.

Lee trailed over the abdomen lovingly... his fingertips lightly and continuously tapping until he reached a nipple. He pinched gently.

Gaara let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure, mostly pleasure. "Lee!"

Lee's eyes half lidded pleasurably and he retreated to the waistline.

Gaara closed his eyes and enjoyed what the black haired boy was doing.

Lee travelled over the waistline before pulling at the fabric; and abruptly releasing it; letting it snap back into place.

Gaara gasped sharply, "Lee! You tease!"

Lee snorted. "I guess I am..." He tugged at the waistline; gently and slowly.

Gaara smiled and closed his eyes, Lee was pretty good at this, maybe he was acting out his fantasies? Gaara giggled at the thought, but quickly stopped as Lee continued his work.

When Lee had freed the pants from Gaara, he traced a finger over the outlined erection.

Gaara squirmed and bit his lip. He wasn't going to moan just yet. He had done loads of stuff, and he needed to show Lee that he wasn't this fast. Truth was, he wasn't very good at holding his reactions back, even though he was trying to. The moans just … slipped?

Lee's eyebrow cocked with his smirk and he slid his hand inside the undergarments Gaara had on and rubbed his palm over the hot skin.

"Nnngg …" Gaara bit harder down on his lip, making it bleed. The feeling of Lee's cold hands of his warm abdomen was just too much. He felt himself harden to the edge of exploding. The pressure was enormous.

Lee twitched slightly and stared into Gaara's face. "Don't be afraid to enjoy it. My needs aren't the only one that matters." Fingers wrapped around the aroused shaft.

"Ooooohhh Lee!" Gaara let the moan out and a shiver of pleasure ran through his body. "Oh Lee-sama, you have no idea how stupid your little 'speech' sounded," Gaara said and grinned.

Lee's head tilted agreeably. "True. I have a habit of lecturing and don't think before I speak." He tugged experimentally...

Gaara made a surprised gasp; Lee obviously had a thing for unexpected movements.

Lee grinned at the reaction and swiftly removed his hand to lean against Gaara... rubbing a thigh against thee redheads groin at an agonizingly slow rate.

Gaara started panting, painful pleasure filling him. "Nnngg, Lee-sama, please. Ohh!"

Lee fought the urge to grin triumphantly as he pressed against Gaara forcefully.

Gaara threw his head back and moaned the prince's name forcefully. He almost felt dizzy, his eyes blurry, and Lee hadn't even touched him yet.

Lee's eyelids lowered halfway. He was having fun. But it really only mattered because he liked Gaara. From the first moment they had met. He swiftly removed the redhead's underwear.

Gaara gripped tightly on Lee's shoulder, "don't go gentle on me," he panted jokingly.

"Hmmmm..." Lee moved down to rub a finger over the tip teasingly.

Gaara bit his lip again, the sweet taste of blood erupted in his mouth. Butterflies having a wild party in his stomach. Gaara moaned lightly and knotted a hand in his own hair.

Lee lowered his face to hide a grin at the response as he travelled further; shifting his body until he was staring at the hips. He trailed light kisses over the skin; nipping occasionally on the hips before he reached the stiff shaft. He kissed lightly before trailing his tongue over the side teasingly...

"Mm, Oohh Lee-sama, th-this is like magic," Gaara panted.

"Magic?" Lee's breath trailed softly over Gaara's skin and he wrapped his tongue around the member as much as he could.

Gaara couldn't answer; he was concentrating on Lee's tongue. Lee's fantastic, wonderful, pleasure-making tongue. 'I wonder where he learned all this …' Gaara thought to himself and fisted his hands, nails digging into the soft palms.

Lee removed his tongue and licked his lips. He sucked gently; leaving little pink marks over the skin.

"Ahh, Lee. Be careful, I'm not s-safe," Gaara gasped. Deep down he hoped Lee wouldn't stop, but he knew it was the smartest.

"Don't worry; I'll pull back before you can...uh...yeeeeeah..." His face burned embarrassedly and he nipped; before licking over the mark apologetically.

"Ohh! But Lee-sama, you don't know when I'll come! It'll, Ohh, be hell lot of a mess," Gaara placed his hands on Lee's shoulders and curled his toes in pleasure.

Lee nodded. "Right, then..." He removed his mouth and shifted; leaning on an arm as it sank into the mattress. His hand encircled the shaft again and he tugged insistently.

Gaara held his breath, he could feel the climax getting closer. One more of those tugs …

Lee flicked at the skin playfully before his fingers smoothly wrapped around it again and sloooolwy pulled...

Gaara came and he screamed out in pleasure as he threw his head back. He clutched the sheets and curled his toes once more. Bliss filled him and for a moment all he could see was white stars.

Lee removed his hand and crawled to Gaara's side to drop a feathery kiss on the red hair before lying next to him.

Gaara panted heavily, "Lee-sama, I'm sorry about the mess I made, I couldn't hold it anymore."

Lee smiled softly. "Don't worry. And don't be sorry..."

Gaara hugged Lee tightly, "I'll clean it up," he snuggled close to the prince. Their warm bodies entwined.

Lee kissed Gaara gently. "Don't worry. You're not a household servant first of all; secondly, we're both at fault. But I wanted to know if I would be able to please you..."

"Mmm, Lee-sama, you're good at this. You'd be an excellent prostitute, no offence. But I'm glad you have only me. Though, that princess of yours is lucky." Gaara closed his eyes, "I'll clean it up. It's sperm, how would you explain that to the other servants?"

"A wet dream?" Lee raised an eyebrow to match his joking tone. "I don't even want to think about that princess. I may have to marry her against my own will; but I'll be damned if I even KISS her."

"Actually, I've been thinking," Gaara started, "I think you should lose your virginity to Sakura-hime, not me. And don't say against me, it'll be the smartest for everyone." Gaara said and laid his head on Lee's muscular chest.

Lee shuddered. "I hate her. It doesn't mean anything if you are intimate with someone you detest." He ran fingers through Gaara's red hair. "I don't hate you. I like you. It's rather hard to explain, but I'm betting you don't feel the same way... but I love being close to you. There's something about you. You're special.

"No Lee-sama. I'm not worthy your first time. She is. I bet most men would sell their mothers to bang her." Gaara said sadly.

Lee snorted. "Then they can. A marriage should be based from love. Not...greedy, gold digging wretches that call themselves human when their soul is darker than the pits of hell."

"Strong words master. Are you sure she's that bad?" Gaara asked and caressed Lee's abs.

Lee bit his lower lip at the touch. "Th-that... and more. She tried to have a servant killed for spilling soup...she wont be easy to deal with. "

"Sh-she did?" Gaara stared at Lee in shock. "But Lee-sama! If she tried to get the servant killed for spilling some soup, heaven knows what she will do to me."

Lee snorted. "The reason the servant wasn't killed is because I stepped in. I control what happens to the servants. My father only steps in when he's worried about his precious reputation; or just to irritate me. He does that once every four months... but Sakura will only have control over money."

"I see," Gaara said and rolled off of Lee. He rested his head in his arm and looked up at the ceiling. "Lee, those things you said before. That you like me and like being close to me. I think I feel the same way too. I mean, if I didn't, I'd charge you for that blowjob. But I don't feel like having any money, because I enjoyed it too." Gaara thought for a while, "There's something different about you Lee-sama, but I cannot put my finger on it."

Lee smiled gently. "Don't analyze things so thoroughly and the answer will come to you when you don't expect it." He paused and chuckled devilishly. "Would I really make a good prostitute?"

"Yeah, you'd make a perfect prostitute, but I won't allow it. You'd take all my costumers," Gaara said and laughed.

Lee grinned. "I wish I could live as a commoner. I hate being a prince..."

"Believe me, you do not wish to be a prostitute. It's a living hell. Getting screwed by different people every day. No gentle touch, only greed and lust. I don't know their names; I only know that it doesn't matter. I always feel so dirty when they make me moan out of pure pleasure. I feel so low, so unworthy and small. I'd never kissed anyone before I met you. My customers are real men, no kissing or hugging, only sex."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean I'm not a real man? You define a man's quality by who they are, not how they use a person. And I wouldn't use you just for sex. I mean, I'm sure it's quite enjoyable... but I prefer to get to know you as well as be close to you."

"No of course you're a real man. You're more man than half the town, if you get my drift," Gaara stopped a second, then he covered his face with a pillow." Arrg! I did it again; I always put in sexual themes when I talk. I'm sorry; I don't know how I became such a pervert."

Lee chuckled slightly. "Don't worry; half of the castle is just as bad. It's only human."

"Lee, how come you are so understanding? You always seem to read me like a book. Other people never get me, but you … it's scary." Gaara said and turned away from Lee.

Lee blinked in shock. "People shouldn't judge others by their appearance or reputation. Stuff happens. Everybody makes mistakes. But it's who you are that matters. You're past...and your future...all that really matters is the present. It represents who you are with the decisions you make, and the people you befriend."

Gaara sat up and crossed his arms, "I know, you've told me before. But it's the way our world works. The people have gotten it all wrong. Like that guy in the stables. Houshou Takigawa. He's suffering from some pretty bad headaches, but he cannot afford a trip to the doctor. I told him you'd help him out, but he said that he most likely would be beaten to death if he dared ask you such question." Gaara paused and held his knees against his bare chest, "And me, a random hooker you met at the corner of a pub. I can't believe I'm here. I've had so many dicks in my mouth, but you still kiss me; so many people have already had their way with me, but you're still willing to give this a chance. I've enjoyed so many orgasms, but you still give me the chills every time you touch me. Why Lee, why do you like me?"

Lee watched and listened to Gaara sadly. "I... don't know. You have something that draws me closer. I like to talk to you, to look at you, touch you. But most of all; your personality is different from anyone I've ever met. You're refreshingly honest, you're... interesting, seductive... funny. You're nicer than anyone I've met... and you care. That's rare in a prostitute. I've met my fair share wandering in town, but I always ignored them because you can sense something wrong. Almost mean. I don't like that. The first time I saw you, I worried you might be the same. But you let me talk to you instead of turning me away."

"Well, I guess we have a lot to figure out about 'us'. And you need to help that Takigawa, he's in serious pain. Please, you can use my pay-check if you want to, but I somewhat could feel his pain when I looked at him," Gaara lay close to Lee, wrapping his arms around the prince.

Lee nodded; his eyebrows furrowing worriedly. "Yes, I know. He's one servant I have been watching closely. He's collapsed twice in the past month; and gets away with saying it's the heat. He doesn't like to accept help much less from me. Because I'm a big bad royal." Lee sighed disappointedly. "We have to go to the doctor at six in the morning. It's the only time the doctor could fit you in. Come to my room at five, and bring him with. And don't worry. I won't cut your pay. I will pay for you both."

"Thank you master," Gaara said and kissed Lee's chest. "What time is it now? I mean, how long have we been busy 'doing stuff'?"

Lee smiled bitterly. "Please don't call me master. No formal titles; and no suffixes. Just Lee. Using those makes me think you're afraid I'm going to beat you." He glanced outside the window. "It's nearing five in the evening."

"Okay … Lee. I'm not afraid that you'd beat me, I'm just trying to show you the respect I owe you," Gaara said and sat up. "It's not late, but that blowjob was heavy. I think I'll go sleep now. See you tomorrow then mast- erm, I mean Lee. I'll take Takigawa with me."

Lee's lips twitched as he nodded. "Right." He rose from his bed. "Would you prefer to stay here or in your room? It's almost night anyway; and we will be leaving before the sun rises; so either is fine..."

"I'd love to stay here," Gaara said innocently. "But I need to take a shower now. I'm all … icky."

Lee chuckled softly. "Alright. I'd let you use my shower... but I get the feeling you wouldn't comply. Although... I like that. I hate it when someone automatically agrees with me just because I'm a prince."

"Oh trust me; I'm staying here because I want to. Now, over to the shower. Are you coming? You're not exactly clean yourself." Gaara said and frowned.

Lee laughed slightly as a blush crept over his throat, but he nodded and held out a hand to help the redhead from the bed.

"We don't have to do anything while showering, just like, shower." Gaara said bemused.

"Oh, I know. It's just..." His blush darkened and he gestured towards himself. "Heh... messy. I've got an active imagination; and a misbehaving memory. If someone says something; images flash in front of my eyes. So I just got a short replay. Its one of the reasons no one talks to me. They're afraid I'll imagine bloody deaths for everyone."

"Lee, is there something you'd like to talk about?" Gaara asked and took the other boy's hand.

Lee's expression dropped into a neutral one. "No. It's my problems... and I don't force my problems on other people." He grinned abruptly. "A person has to endure and overcome, right?"

"No Lee, I spilled my heart to you over and over again. No shower before you've told me what's bothering you," Gaara said sternly and pulled Lee down on the bed again. The fact that they were both cloth-less didn't seem to bother any of them.

Lee sighed heavily. "A prince's life is something anyone would dream of. But there are darker sides. It's the reason I escape to the town. To... interact with normal people. Because like it or not... my family isn't normal. They're cruel and uncaring. The only decisions I'm allowed to make are for the servants. I should have responsibility. Something to take care of the country. But I don't. And I'm not ...I mean I haven't...been allowed to have friends my whole life. People fear me, no matter how much kindness I show. I just want to be rid of my title. I'm going to die early if I don't get rid of the stress. I hate being hated, i hate being feared..."

Gaara embraced Lee. "Oh Lee, I'm sure everything will turn out alright. I mean, someday your father will die, and then you'll be the one in charge. Everything will change soon, I promise." Gaara patted Lee's back carefully, "and for the 'friends' part, you have me. I'll be here for you. I'm not good with feelings, but I'm willing to learn." Gaara kissed Lee lightly, reassuring him that he meant every word.

Lee raised a hand to trail his fingers over the line of Gaara's jaw, but hissed when he heard a voice outside his door. "Son, I need a word." "I'm busy." "Really...doing what?" Lee paused for a moment before grinning. "Killing myself." "Don't give me lip boy." "What would you do if I were committing suicide father?" A heavy sigh was heard. "Then I would need a new heir...but it's so wearisome to make one." Lee groaned and lay down on his bed. "Go away." "You need to come see me later then." Footsteps were heard retreating... and Lee stuck his tongue out at the door.

"Lee, that was a close one!" Gaara whispered. "It could have been pretty interesting if he walked in on us." Gaara looked over at Lee and saw his expression. "Oh Lee, don't listen to him! I'm sure that deep down he cares about you. He's just too much of an arse to tell you." Gaara paused, "And don't you dare commit suicide, I swear, if you did, our country would have no future, no future at all!"

Lee sighed. "Wrong on one, but right on the other. If it weren't for the fact I was his heir, he would have killed me by now." Lee stared at Gaara. "Try your best to avoid him. My father is abusive... and since he and my mother hate each other so much; he uses servants to please himself. I've only seen him with females previously; but I don't want to risk it. Whenever I cant protect one, he uses and abuses one. Which is intolerable. I wish he'd croak already."

… "So you're saying, your father might rape me?" Gaara asked wide-eyed.

Lee rubbed a hand over his face. "Like I said; avoid him. He's a jackass with no respect towards anyone but himself. I've tried so hard to bring some peace to the servants; but its not working with him sneaking around. He brings them to his room; to his and my mother's bed... and I've heard so many things. That he whips them if they even move that he killed one for trying to deny him." He kissed Gaara gently. "But I refuse to let that happen to you."

"You're so sweet … and protective." Gaara kissed the black haired boy tenderly. "But now, the shower." Gaara said and pulled on Lee's arm. "I feel so dirty, come clean me big boy."

**Okay, I know this story isn't very likely to happen, but then again, it's taking place in an alternative universe and this story is kind of … dare I say crack? And I'm very sorry if you think there's too much sex in it, because SandLotus and I think there's room for more :3 We're doing this for fun, so no flaming. Although, I'd like to get some reviews, do you like the story? More important, WHY do you like the story. I always review when I read something on . It's only fair. When someone has worked on a story, I think it's nice of the readers to let them know what they like about it. :P **

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I'd like to get some pals on here, so don't be afraid to contact me.**

13


End file.
